Second Chances
by tinitrinity
Summary: Post-finale. What happens next? Hal and Alex try to figure things out. ***SERIES FINALE SPOILERS***


_Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human or its characters. I only choose to play in the sandbox for a bit._

Alex stood outside Hal's door. A few days ago she would have rent-a-ghosted in without a second thought. Now she wondered if she should knock or not. They hadn't had the talk yet, and to be honest she dreaded the awkwardness of it all. Hal was different these days. Not bad or better, just different. Now that his every thought was not occupied with keeping the blood lust at bay he seemed freer. He was more open, less uptight about... well about everything. Of course, he was just as awkward as ever, after all he was still Hal.

That's not to say they didn't still clash over everything. Just this morning there was a great debate over the state some mugs left in the sink. With a deep breathe Alex knocked. _Yeah, that felt weird_. Without waiting for an answer she pushed open the door. Had she not just encouraged Tom to go and do everything he ever wanted to do? Did they not currently have a bunny hopping around the house because of it? It was time for her to take her own advice.

"The purpose of knocking is to wait for an invitation." Hal sat on his couch, a big leather bound book in his lap. A smile played across his lips as he looked up.

"Listen. I've been thinking..." Alex found herself shy for the first time. Blurting out I think we should shag suddenly seemed wrong.

"Did it hurt?" Hal was in a perpetual good mood these days. It was actually getting to be a little annoying.

"Seriously, shut up. " Alex shuffled into the room taking a seat next to Hal on the couch. "I've - we've - been given a second chance here. We shouldn't waste it, yeah?" Alex looked down. In Tom's shirt she suddenly felt exposed - naked - she never thought she would miss that damn leather jacket, but it had become her armor. Without it she felt vulnerable and she didn't like it. "When I died I got stuck here because I had unfinished business. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to leave anything left undone or unsaid or ..." Alex looked up to meet Hal's eyes. Did he understand? Did he know what she was asking?

"Alex. I don't ..." Hal put his book to the side. He straightened his shirt and turned to her. She could see the wheels turning in his mind he was torn between what he wanted and what he felt was appropriate. Always at war with himself, even as a human he couldn't just let himself have what he wanted.

"Oh, stop being so fucking proper." Alex sighed in frustration as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to her. Enough with waiting for an answer. Enough with this waiting shit. The kiss was surprising tender. His lips were soft and warm as his lips moved with hers. His hands were strong as they reached up to cradle her head. Fuck. She had missed this. Just being able to feel someone else. She'd been stuffing herself with food for days but this was the real thing she craved. Alex gripped at his shirt pulling him closer, breathing in his smell. His fingers tangled in her hair.

"Hey, do ya think ya could feed Pete for a few days?" Tom asked from the door. Hal broke from the kiss first. He turned to Tom curious.

"Your bunny rabbit? Of course, but where will you be?"

"I'm going to go see Allison. Be back in a few days. Bye." Tom smiled as he hoisted a backpack onto his shoulders and turned to leave. Hal turned to Alex, there was a mix of worry and annoyance in his eyes. Why was there always annoyance mixed in?

"This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Well why shouldn't he go?!" Alex geared up for an argument. She had to admit she hadn't thought Tom would just up and leave like that, but she wasn't about to back down now. Alex opened her mouth to give a long list of reasons why Tom needed to do this when she heard the door downstairs slam shut. "Oh, shit. We probably shouldn't let him go on his own."

" TOOOOMMMM!" Her and Hal yelled together as they both raced to catch him.

_AN: So, I kind of left this with an open ended because I'd like to continue it. I've been dying to write some fluff for this couple for the longest time and the finale gave me the perfect excuse. In the future I'd like to explore some of the darker sides of things because even if I did love the happy ending I'm not convinced that 1) It truly was a happy ending and 2) that all their problems (and trust issues) have been resolved just because they're human now. There's been too much leading up to the finale for everything to just be erased. So... please stay tuned?_


End file.
